Moonlight Vignettes
by pandorabox82
Summary: A love story with a twist. Love between Serenity and Setsuna Rated R, you have been warned!
1. Entangled Emotions Part 1

Moonlight Vignettes  
  
I. Entangled Emotions  
  
By: pandorabox82  
  
AKA: Stephanie G.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own BSSM. I am just borrowing their universe for a bit of time. I promise not to make any money off this story, and to return the characters borrowed in the same condition they came to me in. Author's note is at the bottom of the story.  
  
After Chaos was defeated, I returned to my post at the Gate of Time. Our mission to protect the Princess had succeeded and us outer senshi went back to defend the outer reaches of the Solar System.  
  
I kept watch over the timeline, making sure it would not get corrupted. I witnessed the birth of Crystal Tokyo, and of Small Lady. And then, one day, a tangle appeared in the threads of time. It did not give off an evil aura, so I knew it was not a new enemy to defeat, but that was all I knew. For some reason, Time itself would not reveal the origins of this knot to me. All I could do was wait - something I'd had thousands of year's practise.  
  
  
  
Small Lady was holding a party to celebrate her engagement to Elios. It was a small affair, just Hotaru, Diana, her parents, and myself. It was a merry get-together with lots of good food and plenty of champagne - at least for Serenity, Endymion, and myself. By the end of the party, I was a wee bit tipsy, along with Serenity. Endymion had somehow managed to stay sober - which was amazing since he had drunk more than Serenity and me combined.  
  
"Well, I hope you girls are ready for tomorrow! The big announcement will be first thing in the morning!" Endymion chirped merrily, his eyes dancing with a mischievous light - knowing we would have major headaches in the morning.  
  
"Mama, Elios is going home for the evening. He'll be back tomorrow before the ceremony. I'm going to say good night to him before he goes, and then I'm turning in myself. I'll see you in the morning, Mama."  
  
"Okay, my dear. Make sure you get enough rest - tomorrow is a very important day, after all."  
  
"I will, Mama," she replied as she gave her mother a tight hug. Then she approached me, and gave me a hug. "I love you, Puu. Thank you for being here for me this evening," she whispered in my ear.  
  
"I love you too, Small Lady. I would never have missed out on this special time for you. In fact, I'm staying in the palace this evening, so I can't miss the big announcement," I softly whispered back.  
  
"Thank you, Puu! You don't know what this means to me. I'll see you in the morning." Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as we broke our embrace. Turning, she walked down the dais, and then she turned back, and gave a curtsy to the three of us. After rising, she went out the door into the hallway.  
  
"Well, Setsuna, shall we go up to your room?" Serenity asked with false brightness, desperately trying to keep from breaking down. "If you'll excuse us," she said to Endymion, Hotaru, and Diana. Rising, she took my hand, and I felt a spark of recognition. Here and now was the tangle - and it involved Serenity.and myself?!?  
  
I must have looked shocked, or stunned, for the next thing I knew Serenity was taking my arm and leading me dumbly to the stairs. I noticed nothing on our journey to my room, all I could think of was the spark I felt coming from Serenity was the same spark I had felt from Endymion so long ago. Finally we reached my room, where someone had brought my bags and laid out my nightclothes on the bed. I blushed as Serenity's gaze fell to them.  
  
"Suna-chan." Her voice shook me out of my reverie. I turned my head towards her, my garnet eyes locking into her sapphire ones. "Suna-chan," she started again, now that she had my full attention. "I think, of all my senshi, you are the one I envy the most."  
  
"Why would you, who has everything, envy me, Serenity-sama?"  
  
"Usa-chan, Suna-chan. You don't have to be so formal with me. And why do I envy you? Isn't it obvious why? You have the love of my only daughter, you've always been so mature - much more suited to Mamo-chan than I am. Suna-chan, I think I'm falling in love with you." Her eyes, which had been turned away from me, came back to mine, and to my surprise, they were wet with tears.  
  
I took her hand in mine, wildly trying to ignore the fluttering in my heart. "Usa-chan, you love Endymion-" even still I cannot call him anything other than the formal Endymion- "there can be no room for any other love in your heart."  
  
"You're wrong, Suna-chan. The love I feel for Mamo-chan has dimmed to an ember. It's still there, but it's more gentle now. The burning passion I felt for him in my youth is gone. It has been for some time, but now, I'm beginning to fell it again - for you." She took my free hand in hers, and brought her face close to mine. "Suna-chan, give yourself over to absolute pleasure," she whispered before her petal-soft lips claimed mine. It seemed as if our kiss would last forever. Finally, however, our lips parted.  
  
I stood there, dazed, trying to comprehend what had just occurred. Serenity took my hand, her eyes still clouded with desire, and with love. 'What the hell,' I thought. 'I've been without love for so long, and here it is staring me in the face. Was I always this blind? Absolute pleasure sounds damn good.' She led me to my bed, and together we slipped off our clothes, letting them pool on the floor around our feet. We fell to the bed, and I lost myself in love.  
  
  
  
I woke the next morning in the arms of Serenity, a warm glow filling my body. As I stretched languidly in the streams of sun coming through my windows, Serenity roused from her slumber. I tousled her hair gently, smiling down into her sleepy eyes.  
  
"Suna-chan, what time is it?" she asked.  
  
I pulled my watch from the table, and looked at its face. "It's 7:02, Usa-chan. We have almost two hours before Small Lady's formal announcement. Come back in an hour and help me dress," I coquetishly say. "Now up, out of bed. You have to get back to Endymion before the servants can gossip."  
  
"With a promise like helping you dress to motivate me, I'm sure I'll be back here with time to spare," she laughingly said as she walked out of my room.  
  
Laughing, I went into the bathroom. Laid out on the vanity were all my make-up items, but one thing that stood out was a vial in the shape of a crescent moon. Intrigued, I picked it up and pulled off the stopper. The light scent of lilacs wafted from the vial. Smiling, I put the stopper back in, and set it down. Stepping into the shower, I let the water course down my body, remembering the past night. I was amazed at the things I felt and what I had let myself do. After I had washed my hair, I stepped out into the steamy bathroom.  
  
Her voice startled me from my thoughts. "I couldn't wait for an hour, my darling," she silkily purred in my ear as she toweled dry my glistening body. After she had finished drying me off, she led me to the vanity where she proceeded to rub into my arms and legs a softly scented lotion. Then she took the vial of perfume and dabbed it onto my neck, my chest, and behind my knees.  
  
I picked my brush up from the vanity, and was surprised when she took it from my hand. "No, Suna-chan. Let me do this for you," she said. I relaxed back into the chair of the vanity as she slowly ran the brush through my hair. When she had finished getting the tangles out, I started to put my hair up in it's usual half-bun, but once again, I was thwarted.  
  
"Let's try something new with your hair, Suna-chan," she whispered as she pulled out a strand of pearls. She began to plait my thick hair, and managed to weave the pearls into the braid. It was then that I heard the sounds of footsteps in my room.  
  
"Puu, where are you?" 


	2. Entangled Emotions Part 2

"Usa-chan, it's Small Lady! What are we going to do?" I asked in a panicked voice.  
  
"We are going to go out there as if everything was normal. She won't be shocked, I assure you. She was around Ruka and Michi enough, and then there was her relationship with Hotaru. This will just be a normal happening." She smiled at me then, her bright face making me lose some of my apprehension.  
  
"But Usa-chan, I can't go out there naked," I stammered, trying to figure out some way to delay the inevitable.  
  
"Puu, is this a bad time? I can come back later if it is," Small Lady's voice called once again.  
  
"No, Small Lady, I'll be out in a moment."  
  
"Suna-chan, I can fix the clothes problem," she said with a childish gleam in her eye. "Close your eyes, I want it to be a surprise!"  
  
I obliged her, closing my eyes and waiting for her signal to open my eyes again. I felt a slight fluttering around my body, and let out a soft giggle.  
  
"Okay, Suna-chan, I'm going to lead you to the full-length mirror, then you can open your eyes." I gave her my hand, and she led me across the room. "Now, Suna-chan, you can open your eyes."  
  
As I opened my eyes into the reflection of my outer self, I was amazed at the outfit she'd given me. The dress went down to the floor, and was made out of a soft, gauzy material hinting at the body beneath it. The bodice was form-fitting, and cut in such a way as to hint at cleavage. It was long-sleeved, and low-cut in the back. But the color, oh how the color, was so beautiful, a deep purple almost red, like the fruit inside the skin of a plum.  
  
"Usa-chan, it's perfect!" I cried, before I burst into tears. I hugged her close to me. Together, arm in arm, we walked out of my bathroom. Small Lady was sitting on my bed, trying not to snoop through my bag. When she heard the door close, she looked up sharply. It took her a moment to recognize her mother and me, for she'd never seen us like this before.  
  
"P-puu," she stammered, "why are you holding my mother's hand?" She looked a little shocked to she her mother and me appear from the bathroom together.  
  
"Small Lady," I began to start to explain, longing to assure her that everything was alright. I never got that far.  
  
"Mama, I can understand Haruka and Michiru, and I've come to appreciate the time Hotaru and I had together. But the one thing I cannot accept is this betrayal of Father - with my, with the only person who understood me," she said, before bursting into tears.  
  
I flew to her side, anxious to comfort this girl who was the daughter of my heart. As I laid my hand on her arm, she pulled away from me sharply. My heart broke when she withdrew from me, yet strangely I did not fell guilt as I had expected myself to. Rather, I felt a sad acceptance that this was how things were going to remain until she learned to accept this relationship.  
  
She looked into my eyes, and the eyes that stared back at me held love, fear, and anger. "Puu, we can't talk now. I'm too confused. After the announcement, come back to your room. Bring Mama. You two have a lot of explaining to do," she stated, with her hands on her hips. Oh, how much she had changed, and yet there was still that little girl inside of her who demanded attention.  
  
"Now, about the reason I came in here, looking for you. It seems as if Mama and I have the same tastes. This is for you, for all of the love and understanding you gave to me." She handed me a thin velvet box. My hands shook as I took it from her. Opening it, I found a pair of garnet studs with ivory pearl teardrops hanging down. A matching pendant was on a thin gold chain.  
  
"Oh, Small Lady, you shouldn't have! This is too dear!"  
  
"I want you to have them, Puu. They're my gift to you, and you cannot refuse the gift of a princess!" she stated, drawing herself up into a regal stance.  
  
Laughing, I accepted her gift, and out the earrings on. Try as I might, though, I cannot get the pendant fastened.  
  
"Here, let me do that," Serenity said, after I'd tried for the twentieth time to close the clasp myself. She came up behind me and took the two ends of the chain, easily clasping them together.  
  
I turned, and gave her a hug. I then linked my arm with hers, and walked over to our Small Lady, who had been shaped by our love. She linked her arm in mine, and together we walked out the door, where her love stood, waiting for her. I released her arm, and she went to him. We walked over to the balcony, where Endymion awaited us, a smile on his lips. We stepped out into the balcony, where the citizens of the NeoSilver Millennium awaited their heiress and her announcement. As Endymion revealed the engagement of Elios and Small Lady, Serenity squeezed my hand. I squeezed back, and smiled through my tears. Suddenly, I knew that the tangle had worked itself out, and that everything would be just fine.  
  
A/N: Well, here it is, my second finished fanfic. This was a story I entered in a contest, where we were given a couple, and had to write a romantic story about them. I hope mine is good to you guys, I think it pretty good myself. Oh, can anyone find a movie reference in the story somewhere? Look hard, and you'll find it. Also, if anyone can draw me a pic of Setsuna in her dress, I would be much appreciative.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
pandorabox82 AKA Stephanie G. 


End file.
